1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to faucets, and more particularly concerns faucets having inexpensive, strong and reliable spouts, and the installation of such spouts into faucets.
2. Description of the Prior Art which are secured into the threaded bore of a faucet base. Use of such threaded spouts presents certain problems.
First, it tends to be expensive to single point or otherwise thread the spout base as may be required, and similarly it is expensive and sometimes difficult to properly thread brass spouts; particularly thin walled brass spouts.
Second, the conventional threaded spouts require a fairly deep 0-ring groove, which weakens the spout at a point where greatest strength is required, and this may lead to problems. For example, if a saucepan is accidentally swung into such a spout, an impact load is placed on the spout. The stress point on the spout is where the spout enters the body of the faucet base, and this is where the spout is thinnest and weakest. Accordingly, such an impact many times causes spouts to break off the faucet, necessitating that the threaded portion of the spout be dug out of the faucet body to permit a new spout to be installed.
Thickening the walls of the spout in an effort to strengthen the spout is undesirable due to the extra expense for more metal to thicken the walls.